


the things we lose

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Desertion has odd consequences.





	the things we lose

Kasius glances at the door to the little wetroom for what feels like the hundredth time in just a few minutes.

Sinara's been in there worryingly long now. He's starting to think she is just trying to avoid him.

He sighs, deciding he might as well face her. She deserted for him. There is no taking it back. He'll have to deal with her anger sooner or later.

The autopilot is set; he checks again anyway.

Then he goes over to the door and knocks. No reply. He can hear the water running.

He knocks again. Nothing. But he twists the knob and the door is unlocked.

He doesn't have time to explain his presence before he sees the clothes and towels on the floor, soaked in blood.

The water around the drain is tinted, too.

"Sinara!"

Her name is all he manages. His voice cracks.

She shuts off the water, turns to him. A cut on her face, a gash on her arm, a dark bruise across half her abdomen. Nothing to explain the blood.

"I'm fine,"she says. Her eyes are wide.

"What - how -" Kasius steps closer, reaches for her."There's so much blood. "

She shrugs, chews on her lip, shrugs again."I lost the baby."

He gapes at her, hands shaking on her shoulders. The words don't sink in.

She answers the question before he can ask it."You would've left me in Hala if I'd have told you."

"Of course I would,"he says.

He steps into the water, pulls her against his chest.

"And then you'd have died." She buries her face against his neck. He doesn't know if it's just water that dampens his skin."This is better. You're safe."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head and just holds her.


End file.
